House Of Wisdom
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Carly is a complete wreck and has changed into a very callous and cold person. Nick is becoming a better person and is always trying to be there for Carly. Nick has a girlfriend named Yvette McAllister, but Carly hates her. Why?


**Note: **I own nothing, but the story, Yvette, Micah, Trina, Dole, and Ingrid.**  
**

* * *

**House of Wisdom**

* * *

One day, Carly was relaxing in her room, on her bed while reading a magazine. It has been five months since that whole nightmare with the wax people and stuff. It had been truly horrifying, but Carly and Nick were slowly trying to forget all of those horrible things that happened. They tried to forget about Wade, Paige, Blake, and Dalton. However, it was beginning to get seriously hard to do so.

Nick had found a girlfriend during those five months. Her name is Yvette McAllister. She's a very sweet young lady and she cares about those around her, but gets scared very easily and cries much too often, which Carly disliked.

Carly had started to become a callous person during these five months, but she only was her true self whenever she was near her brother, Nick. She showed Yvette her callous and cold side whenever she could because she envied the girl. Why? Well, Yvette never had to go through what she and her brother had gone through.

Nick constantly tried to tell Carly that it wasn't Yvette's fault and that she shouldn't wish for something horrible like that to happen to Yvette. Carly always disagreed with her brother and never listened to him, but would break down crying after their long conversations about it.

Carly was still hurting.

She lost the one she loved, remember?

She missed Wade so very much and wished that he was still present with her. Even though Carly didn't show much sadness when she had first found out about Wade's death, she still felt deep pain inside, and it hurt so much.

Now she had no one to comfort her, no one to talk to, no one to love, no one to touch affectionately, no one to sleep next to, no one to dream about, and no one to kiss or hug lovingly.

_No one_.

However, Nick was always there for her, becoming a better person and trying to comfort her any chance he got, but it wasn't the same to Carly. She wanted Wade. She didn't want her brother or any other guy to comfort her. She wanted _Wade_.

Carly kept thinking it was her fault that Wade died. She should've gone into Bo's house with him, maybe should've made him do his business outside somewhere. She still wondered why he had taken so long inside of Bo's house anyway. What could he have possibly been doing in there?

Carly had no idea.

But, during that time, he was turned into wax.

That had to be the most horrible death ever imaginable, even worse than being buried alive or burning alive, probably worse than being _boiled_ alive.

Carly threw her magazine down onto the ground, sighing deeply and feeling tears well up inside of her eyes. She brought her hands up and covered her eyes, trying to push the tears back, trying to get rid of them, but they succeeded on coming through and they spilled down her cheeks.

She let out a shaky breath and rolled off of her bed, easily landing on her feet. Then she went to her bathroom and turned the lights on, staring at her horrid reflection.

She looked a horrible mess.

A month ago, she had cut a lot of her hair until it was very short, like a guy's. She had done it by hand, so it was cut wildly and unkempt. Her face is red and she has bags underneath her eyes. Her eyes are bloodshot and she just looked…_wretched_.

Carly sniffled and turned away from the mirror, looking downwards and turning on her sink. She splashed some water onto her face and was about to do it again, but there was a loud knock on her room door. Carly turned her sink off and slowly grabbed a white towel off of a rack. Then she dabbed it at her face while making her way towards her room door. There were three more knocks before she opened the door.

Carly was now face to face with her brother, Nick.

Nick had let his hair grow up these past five months and he looked even more decent than before. He is dressed in a white muscle shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black converses.

When Carly noticed it was her brother, she took off her cold and callous exterior and backed away, making some room for him to come inside. "Hey, Nick…" She mumbles.

Nick walks in, but didn't say anything about her appearance. He was used to seeing her like this. He shuts the door behind him and gives her a concerned look. "Are you alright?" He asks her.

"I'm fine." Carly deadpanned, staring at him dully.

"Of course you are," Nick sarcastically says while giving her a smile that dripped with sarcasm. "Anyway, Yvette and I have been planning on going on a trip along with Micah, Ingrid, Dole, and Trina. We're going to Cairo, Egypt…"

Carly gave him a look. "_Egypt_?!"

"Yeah, it was Yvette's idea," Nick responded, sitting down on Carly's bed. "As soon as she brought it up, everyone immediately agreed. They all want to see the pyramids and whatnot there. We could even go to Alexandria too, Luxor as well. I hear there're some pretty impressive things to see there."

Carly was quiet for a few minutes, but then she spoke again with a snarl, "You said this was _Yvette's_ idea?"

Nick gave her a look. "Yes. It was."

"I'm not going." Carly coldly says, turning away from him and going over to a dresser, pretending to rummage through it so she wouldn't have to look at her brother.

"You don't have a choice," Nick tells her nonchalantly. "You're going whether you like it or not. Wade would've wanted you to go. And, in my opinion, it would do you some good."

Carly whipped around to face him, anger burning in her eyes. "Don't you ever bring up Wade!" She hissed.

Nick didn't seem to mind her attitude. "Okay. I won't bring up Wade anymore unless I feel the need to do so," He says, offering her a sarcastic look. "Anyway, Micah would really want you to come along. You know how much he _adores_ you."

Carly went stiff and looked emotionless now.

Yes, Micah Hart is one of Nick's friends that she'd met during these five months. Micah is half Russian and half American with a little bit of Italian and Egyptian. He's really sweet and caring. Also, he has taken a very big liking to Carly. He practically _adores_ her and it is obvious he really, really wants to be her boyfriend. It's almost as if he's _in love_ with her.

It made Carly shudder.

Carly never _dreamed_ of having another boyfriend. She didn't want to betray Wade and she really didn't want another one anyway. She was still hurting about Wade. Carly knew that Micah knew this. That's why Micah has never made a move yet or told her how he feels about her.

"I'm still not going," Carly mumbles, sitting next to Nick on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder, feeling tears come to her eyes once again. "I can't. I don't want to hear Yvette's voice or be near her."

"Oh, _come on_!" Nick looked a little upset now. "What has Yvette ever done to you? She's incredibly sweet and kind. All she's ever done is try to be your friend and you keep pushing her away and insulting her and hurting her feelings! She's done nothing bad to you! I don't see why you dislike her so much!"

Carly removed her head from Nick's shoulder to look up at him, very irked. "She's Little Miss Goody Goody! I mean, she's _always_ happy and trying to be everyone's friend! She's too _innocent_ and has had a wonderful and peaceful life!" Carly exclaimed, hatred in her voice. "Nothing bad has ever happened to her; not once! She expects me to be all happy like her! She has no idea what I've been through!"

"Do you _want_ her to go through something you've went through?" Nick questioned her seriously. "Do you want her to experience losing someone? Do you want her to feel the pain you're in?"

"Yes!" Carly replied.

"_Why_?!" Nick gave her a hard look.

"I just gave an explanation already! She doesn't deserve to be that happy while everyone else gets it bad!" Carly shouts furiously, standing up from the bed and crossing her arms.

"How come you're not this way towards Micah, Ingrid, Dole, and Trina?" Nick asked her, already starting to get fed up with her behavior.

"They've all lost someone during their lifetime! They are out of the question!" Carly yelled.

Nick got up and sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever," He growled at her, not liking the way Carly was speaking about his girlfriend, Yvette. "You're coming to Egypt with us whether you like it or not. We're leaving tomorrow for the airport, so you better get packing." He leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

Carly sighed heavily and collapsed onto her bed, knowing that she didn't have a choice when it came to her brother.

Would this really do her some good?

_Could_ this really do her some good?

_Would _it be wise to go?

_Should_ she go to Egypt with her brother and his friends?

Carly sighed again and covered her face with her hands, feeling the tears come again. They slowly rolled down her cheeks like a slow, silent river of woe and sorrow.

_Should she go_?

* * *

**Note: **Should she go? Should she stay? Only you readers can decide this. If so, I'll probably make a sequel to this.


End file.
